This invention is related to a two-part milling tool holder, which includes a body, adapted to be mounted on a milling tool base. A replaceable tool head for supporting a pair of indexable inserts has a shank received in an opening in the body. A plurality of projections extend from the body around the shank-receiving opening and are received in recesses in the tool head to prevent the head from rotating with respect to the body.
Milling tool inserts are commonly mounted on the end of an elongated tool holder. It is desirable in some situations to use one type of insert for heavy milling and another insert for cutting a radius or the like.
In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,468,102 issued Nov. 21, 1995, to Stojan Stojanovski for "Milling Tool Holder", I disclosed an improved milling tool holder having a replaceable head. The head has a shank received in the body. The shank has a slot that mates with a pin-shaped key in the bore. The key is transverse to the length of the shank. The outer end of the shank has an annular shoulder that seats on a shoulder defining the bore opening. Threaded fasteners mounted on the body have their inner ends engaging the shank to cam the shank into the body. The arrangement is such that the user can readily exchange the head whenever it has become damaged, worn or needs to be exchanged to accommodate a head having a different cutting configuration.
The preferred embodiment of the present invention provides a two-part milling tool holder including a body and a tool head. The tool head has a shank received in an opening in the body to a position adjacent the bottom of the bore. The tool head has a flange that seats around the shank-receiving opening of the body. The body has a pair of integral projections that are received in a pair of recesses in the tool head flange to prevent the tool head from rotating with respect to the body.
In one embodiment, a pair of fasteners cam the shank into pressure contact with the bottom of the bore. In another embodiment, the tool head flange is cammed into pressure engagement with the surface of the body that supports the projections.
Still further objects and advantages of the invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art to which the invention pertains upon reference to the following detailed description of the drawings.